familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Edina, Minnesota
|population_total = 47941 |population_metro = 3279833 |population_density_km2 = 1162.6 |timezone = CST |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_m = 281 |elevation_ft = 922 |latd = 44 |latm = 53 |lats = 44 |latNS = N |longd = 93 |longm = 21 |longs = 17 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 55410, 55416, 55424, 55435, 55436, 55439, 55343 |area_code = 952 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-18188 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0643177 |footnotes = |website = www.ci.edina.mn.us }} Edina ( ) is a city in Hennepin County, Minnesota, United States, and a first-ring suburb situated immediately southwest of Minneapolis. Edina began as a small farming and milling community in the 1860s. The population was 47,941 at the 2010 census. Geography Many major highways run through or are close to Edina, making it readily accessible to those within the metropolitan area. Minnesota State Highways 62 and 100 divide the City into four sections. U.S. Route 169 and Minnesota State Highway 100 extend north and south. Interstate 494 and Minnesota State Highway 62 extend east and west. Minnesota State Highway 7 is within three miles (5 km) of the city. Interstate 394 is within five miles (8 km). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 16.0 square miles (41.5 km²). 15.8 square miles (40.8 km²) of it is land and 0.3 square miles (0.8 km²) of it (1.87%) is water. Residential areas comprise the largest portion of the City, which is now more than 95 percent developed. Within Edina are many different neighborhoods, including Highlands, Indian Hills, Viking Hills, Morningside, Country Club District, Cahill Village, South Harriet Park, Interlachen, Rolling Green, Sunnyslope, White Oaks, Parkwood Knolls, Dewey Hill and Hilldale. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 47,425 people, 20,996 households, and 12,870 families residing in the city. The population density was 3,011.4 inhabitants per square mile (1,162.6/km²). There were 21,669 housing units at an average density of 1,376.0 per square mile (531.2/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 94.28% White, 1.15% African American, 0.13% Native American, 2.99% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.35% from other races, and 1.07% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.14% of the population. 21.9% were of German, 14.4% Norwegian, 10.2% Irish, 9.3% Swedish and 8.4% English ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 20,996 households out of which 26.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.8% were married couples living together, 5.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.7% were non-families. 34.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 18.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.24 and the average family size was 2.91. In the city the population was spread out with 22.9% under the age of 18, 4.4% from 18 to 24, 23.6% from 25 to 44, 26.5% from 45 to 64, and 22.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 44 years. For every 100 females there were 84.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 79.7 males. According to a 2007 estimate, the median income for a household in the city was $76,805, and the median income for a family was $114,673. Males had a median income of $67,011 versus $41,742 for females. The per capita income for the city was $44,195. About 2.0% of families and 3.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.6% of those under age 18 and 2.8% of those age 65 or over. Population statistics # Estimate History Settlement Edina began as part of Richfield Township, Minnesota. In the 1850s, 17 families, most of them immigrating as a result of the potato famine in Ireland, came to Minnesota and claimed land in the southwest section of what was then Richfield Township. They were followed by English and Scottish farmers, who claimed additional land near Minnehaha Creek. The Baird and Grimes and Country Club Districts (both which are listed on the National Register of Historic Places), are located in the northeast part of Edina and were among the first areas to be established. In 1888, the residents of the township held a meeting to consider founding a new village, thus separating themselves from Richfield Township. The idea was favorably accepted by those within the community and a committee was established to oversee the transition. Naming ]] After the decision was made to form a new village, a debate ensued regarding the naming of the new village. Several town meetings were held in the Minnehaha Grange Hall, during which the names "Hennepin Park", "Westfield" and "Edina" were suggested. Minutes taken by Henry F. Brown, a farmer and future owner (1889) of the Edina Mill, are summarized as follows:From Settlement to Suburb: The History of Edina, Minnesota by Paul Hesterman, Published by the Edina Historical Society, 1988 At the next meeting, the name Edina was finally chosen with a vote of 47 for and 42 against. There has been a prevailing myth about the decision to name the new village Edina, which states that two opposing communities—the Irish Cahill community and the Scottish Mill community fought about whether to give the community an Irish Name (Killarney Lakes) or a Scottish name (Edina). The 1860 census, however, indicates that there were no Scottish people in Edina in 1860, and only a couple were present at the time of Edina's founding (1888). Morningside The first suburban development in Edina occurred during the early 1900s in Morningside, a neighborhood in the northeastern part of the village. As Morningside grew, conflict arose between its residents, who wanted more city services, and the residents of the rest of the village, who wanted to maintain Edina's rural character. As a result of that conflict, Morningside seceded from Edina in 1920 and became a separate village. In 1966, however, the Village of Morningside once again became part of Edina. Edina today and police department, rebuilt in 2004]] Today, many of the street names in Edina are named after families whose farms once occupied that area, for example: Grimes Avenue, Code Avenue, Gleason (Gleeson) Road, Cooper Avenue and Wyman Avenue. Edina has a reputation for being one of the most affluent suburbs of Minneapolis. Edina citizens are considered wealthy (e.g. median household income for 1999 in Edina was $66,019, compared to $37,974 for Minneapolis and $47,111 for the state of Minnesota), which led to the once derogatory term of "cake eaters" (a reference to the "Let them eat cake" quote misattributed to Marie Antoinette). The term is now largely used in jest in regional sports rivalries. Such usage can be seen, for example, in the Disney film, ''The Mighty Ducks, in which the term is used in reference to the Adam Banks character. Up until the 1960s, the name "cake eater" had been attributed to the Washburn (Minneapolis) Millers, a high school located in a prosperous neighborhood of nearby Minneapolis. Additionally, popular culture in Minnesota references that Edina is an acronym for the phrase "Every Day I Need Attention" once again referencing the stereotypical Edina resident as somewhat wealthy and aloof. Edina is home to some billionaires, most notably Richard M. Schulze and the late Carl Pohlad.Pohlad 1, Carl Pohlad, Edina, MN.Pohlad 2, Carl Pohlad 2006 FEC filing listing Edina, MN as home address. Education Public schools :For a detailed article see Edina Public Schools Most of Edina is in Independent School District (ISD) 273, which serves children primarily from Edina. There are approximately 7500 K-12 students served by 1139 teachers and support staff in six elementary schools (Grades K-5), two middle schools (Grades 6–9), and one senior high school (Grades 10–12). The district administrative offices are located at the Edina Community Center. Edina High School is often listed in the top 100 schools in the United States in academics (most recently in Newsweek, 2005).Newsweek, America's Top Public High Schools. A recent study showed that 85% of EHS students graduate, that 85% of EHS grads go to college and that 85% of Edina High School graduates completed college within 5 yrs after high school graduation.http://www.edina.k12.mn.us/edinahigh/counseling/pdfs/profile_10_11.pdf A recent follow-up study showed that ten years after graduation from Edina High School 43% of EHS graduates had obtained advanced postgraduate degrees or were pursuing graduate degrees at the time of the study. Private schools There are three private schools in Edina. Our Lady of Grace (OLG), which is a Catholic school that serves students from kindergarten through eighth grade, St. Peters Lutheran School, and Calvin Christian School. Colleges Cardinal Stritch University, Devry University, Minnesota State University, Mankato education site, Minnesota School of Business, Broadview Institute and the Keller Graduate School of Management are located in Edina. Places of worship * Calvary Church (Christian Reformed) * Calvary Lutheran Church (ELCA) * Chapel Hills United Church of Christ * Christ Presbyterian Church (PCUSA) * Church of St. Patrick (Catholic) * Colonial Church of Edina (Conservative Congregational Christian Conference);(National Association of Congregational Christian Churches);(United Church of Christ) * Creek Valley Church * Cross View Lutheran Church (Missouri Synod) * Edina Community Lutheran Church (ELCA) * Edina Covenant Church (Evangelical Covenant Church) * Edina Morningside Community Church (UCC) * Good Samaritan United Methodist Church * Grace Gospel Bible Church * Jehovah's Witnesses Kingdom Hall * Normandale Evangelical Lutheran Church (ELCA) * Our Lady of Grace Church & School (Catholic) * St. Alban's Episcopal Church * St. Peter's Lutheran Church & School (Missouri Synod) * St. Stephen's Episcopal Church * Shepherd of the Hills Lutheran Church (ELCA) * Wooddale Church – Edina Campus Economy ]] ]] ]] Edina is home to the headquarters of salon chains Regis Corporation (owner of Regis Salons, Supercuts, TGF Haircutters, and Great Clips),"Contact Us." Regis Corporation. Retrieved on January 26, 2011. "Our corporate address: Regis Corporation 7201 Metro Boulevard Minneapolis, MN 55439""Edina city, Minnesota." U.S. Census Bureau. Retrieved on January 26, 2011. and of Dairy Queen and Orange Julius."Corporate Offices." Dairy Queen. Retrieved on May 12, 2010. "International Dairy Queen Corporation 7505 Metro Blvd. Minneapolis, MN 55439-0286" "Orange Julius of America 7505 Metro Blvd. Minneapolis, MN 55439-0286""Street Map." City of Edina. Retrieved on May 12, 2010. Shopping Edina has numerous retail shopping centers, including Southdale Center.Retailing, Southdale shopping Center was also the first indoor shopping mall. The Economist, December 19, 2007, June 12, 2009.Minnesota Historical Society – History of Southdale Mall, http://www.mnhs.org/library/tips/history_topics/72southdale.html. Other shopping centers include Yorktown, Centennial Lakes Plaza, and the Galleria which has a collection of unique local shops, favorite specialty stores and distinct dining wrapped within a sophisticated, relaxed atmosphere. The city shares another thriving commercial area at West 50th Street and France Avenue South with Minneapolis, known as "50th & France". Edina has only municipal liquor stores; no other liquor stores are allowed. Edina maintains three liquor stores, which are located at 50th & France, Southdale (York Ave.), and Vernon & Interlachen Blvd. Hotels There are two hotels in Edina: the Residence Inn by Marriott which is adjacent to Edinborough Park, and the Westin Edina Galleria Hotel & Residences at 69th Street and York Avenue. A 7-story Aloft hotel is to be built by Starwood Hotels and Resorts, near Highway 100 and 77th Street, by the year 2018. The lack of hotels in Edina dates back to the early 1930s when Edina was still officially a "dry" city. There are several hotels in a region several blocks north of I-494; this area was once part of Edina. After successful petitioning, the area was annexed to Bloomington, which allowed alcohol sales at the time. Largest employers According to the city's 2009 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report, the largest employers in the city are: Recreation ]] Parks Edina's parkland and open space totals more than 1,550 acres (6.3 km²). The Edina Park and Recreation Department oversees 44 parks, which include amenities such as baseball, football and soccer fields; softball diamonds; basketball and tennis courts; outdoor skating rinks; playground equipment for young children; and picnic shelters. The Department also maintains eight miles (13 km) of scenic pathways for bicycling, walking, jogging, cross-country skiing and snowshoeing. Besides overseeing the parks, the Edina Park and Recreation Department is also responsible for the operation of 10 facilities within the city: *Arneson Acres Park *Braemar Golf Course *Braemar Golf Dome *Braemar Ice Rink *Centennial Lakes Park *Edina Aquatic Center *Edina Art Center *Edina Senior Center *Edinborough Park *Fred Richards Golf Course *Normandale Park Notable Edinans The following people were born in, or have resided in, Edina: *David W. Anderson – founder of Famous Dave's restaurant chain. *Lynsey Bartilson – actressLynsey Bartilson – IMDb. *Dorothy Benham – Miss America, 1977Miss America History – 1977 *Paris Bennett – American Idol contestantParis Bennett former EHS student, Paris Bennett former EHS student. *David Bloom – television journalist, NBC news reporter *Ward Brehm – Chairman and founder, The Brehm Group, Inc. *Curt Carlson – founder of Carlson Companies *Leeann Chin – founder of Leeann Chin Chinese Cuisine ]] ]] *Ike Davis – baseball player for the New York Mets *John Denver – singer/activist *Julia Duffy – actress, famous for playing the role of Stephanie on Newhart *Craig Finn – lead singer / rhythm guitarist of The Hold Steady *Mardy Fish – professional tennis player *Ric Flair – professional wrestler *Vince Flynn – author *Tim Foecke – scientist and author (1966–76, Concord Elementary graduate) *Adam Goldberg – NFL tackle/guard *Judith Guest – novelist and screenwriter *Hilary Lunke – professional golfer (won 2003 US Women's Open) *Jamie McBain – Current NHL defenseman for the Carolina Hurricanes. *Lou Nanne – Captain of 1968 Olympic team. Defenseman and forward with Minnesota North Stars from 1968 to 1978, general manager and coach from 1978 to 1988. Manager of US team in the 1981 Canada Cup and 1984 Canada Cup tournaments. *Bill Nyrop – former NHL icon (Won three National Hockey League Stanley Cup championships with Montreal Canadiens, 1976–78) *Donald Nyrop – US Administrator of Civil Aeronautics (now the Federal Aviation Administration) and Chairman of theUS Civil Aeronautics Board (now National Transportation Safety Board). President, CEO and chairman of the board of Northwest Airlines. *Richard “Pinky” McNamara – Founder and CEO of Activar, Inc., a holding company of 14 private and 2 public companies, Magstar Technologies and Rimage Corporation. He is a well-known philanthropist, University of Minnesota benefactor, former University of Minnesota Regent and former Golden Gopher football player. The McNamara Alumni Center was named in his honor. *Barbara Peterson – Miss USA, 1976Miss USA – Hometowns of the Winners. *Paul Peterson – Member of The Family and The Time, musician and producer *Tom Petters – Of Petters Group Worldwide *Mary Pawlenty – First Lady of Minnesota, Attorney, First District Judge *Polly Peterson – Miss Minnesota USA, 1981 *Carl Pohlad- former owner, Minnesota Twins *Jenny Potter – Ice hockey player (winner of 1998 Winter Olympics Gold Medal for Team USA). *Kirby Puckett – center fielder for the Minnesota Twins from 1984–95, led Twins to World Series titles in 1987 and 1991. *Paul Ranheim - retired NHL forward and former Edina High School standout. *Kaylin Richardson – World Cup Alpine Skier (2006 and 2010 Olympic Team Member) *Doug Risebrough - former General Manager of the Minnesota Wild *Richard M. Schulze – founder and chairman of Best Buy *Christopher Straub – fashion designer and former contestant on Project Runway 6. *Michelle Tafoya – sportscaster *Robert Ulrich – chairman and former C.E.O. of Target Corp. *Paul Westerberg – leader of The Replacements and major solo artist *Andrew Zimmern – professional chef and host of the Travel Channel's Bizarre Foods and Bizarre World Edina in popular culture * Home of E30 Drift Krew car club *The interior of Edina's former City Hall/Police Station building (now demolished and rebuilt) was filmed as the police station in the Coen brothers' 1996 film Fargo.City hall in Fargo, [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0116282/locations IMDB: Fargo Filming Locations] *One of the baseball fields at Countryside Park was used in the opening scenes of the movie Little Big League.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0110363/locations Little Big League Filming Locations] The umpire can clearly be seen wearing an Edina Athletic Association shirt. *Several scenes from Jingle All the Way, a Christmas movie featuring Arnold Schwarzenegger, were filmed in an Edina neighborhood near Arden Park.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0116705/locations IMDB: Jingle All the Way Filming Locations] *In Disney's The Mighty Ducks, controversial star player Adam Banks hails from Edina. *The interior of a 1950s rambler in Edina's Highlands neighborhood was used in the Coen brothers' 2009 film A Serious Man.A little piece of Hollywood, September 11, 2008 Edina Sun Current newspaper *Edina's Southdale Center hosted the premiere of the Will Smith film, Seven Pounds on December 12, 2008. * On April 26, 2004 President George W. Bush made a first time presidential campaign visit to Edina, Minnesota *Lead singer Craig Finn from the band The Hold Steady is from Edina and has made several allusions to the town in their songs. For example, the song "Hornets! Hornets!" from the album Separation Sunday describes a wild night in the town, ending with the line "I drove the wrong way down 169 and almost died up by Edina High." Also, the song's title is a reference to Edina High School's mascot, the Hornet. References External links *[http://www.northern.usta.com/news/fullstory.sps?inewsid=6621313 USTA Nortern] *[http://www.history.navy.mil/danfs/l8/lst-6.htm Naval Historical Center: LST-6] * City Webpage * [http://www.ci.edina.mn.us/PressReleases/L3-32_AboutTownSelect.htm About Town by City of Edina] * Edina Public Schools * Senate District 41 * Edina Chamber of Commerce Category:Edina, Minnesota